Mi niña de ojos chocolate
by kate 9199
Summary: UNA NOCHE DE AMOR. UNA PROMESA REALIZADA. UN FRUTO DE AQUEL AMOR. UN ACUERDO ETERNO. UNA HUIDA. UN CAMINO QUE LOS GUIARA A FORMAR UNA HERMOSA FAMILIA. EL COMIENZO DE UN AMOR. UNA HERMOSA BEBE QUE PODRIA DERRETIR HASTA EL MÁS FRIO CORAZON.
1. Chapter 1

**DECLAIMER: TODO LE PERTENECE A S.M. YO SOLO JUEGO CON LA HISTORIA.**

_**SUMMARY:**_

_**UNA NOCHE DE AMOR. UNA PROMESA REALIZADA. UN FRUTO DE AQUEL AMOR. UN ACUERDO ETERNO. UNA HUIDA. UN CAMINO QUE LOS GUIARA A FORMAR UNA HERMOSA FAMILIA. EL COMIENZO DE UN AMOR. UNA HERMOSA BEBE QUE PODRIA DERRETIR HASTA EL MÁS FRIO CORAZON. **_

**Prologo **

René Dwayer se encontraba sonriendo mientras seguía a aquel hombre. SU novio, Charlie Swan, se habían conocido hace un año. En un bosque cuando ella estaba perdida y asustada. Recuerda que había salido a caminar para respirar aire puro después de pelearse con su madre. Aunque la entendía, después de la muerte de su padre nada era igual en su hogar. Fue entonces cuando se adentro en la oscuridad del bosque.

Había estado sentada en el tronco de un árbol, pero después el sueño la venció y se quedo dormida. Al despertar se había sentido desorientada en el suelo. Había anochecido y ella no sabía con exactitud donde se hallaba. El miedo la había recorrido en un instante mientras se paraba del suelo arenoso. Miro a los alrededores cubriéndose con la chaqueta mientras caminaba, fue entonces cuando lo vio. Corría tan rápido que pensó que estaba alucinando, tenía la piel tan pálida que pensó que estaba enfermo, entonces vio como se paraba ante ella. Sus ojos eran de un color dorado y el color de su cabello era de un intenso negro como la noche. Era demasiado hermoso para ser un humano.

El la miraba fijamente mientras sonreía, su bigote lo hacía ver más varonil y ella no podía estar más deslumbrada. Pero algo en su subconsciente la hizo recordar que él no era normal. Era muy intuitiva así que no la engañaba. Sin embargo no le importaba solo quería estar más cerca de aquel bello ser. Como si una fuerza lo atrajera hacia él. Asustada por aquel sentimiento retrocedió un paso, de inmediato las facciones del hombre cambiaron a decepción. No ella no quería que él estuviera triste.

_ ¿Cómo te llamas? _ no sé de donde había salido eso pero quería saber cómo se llamaba, el único hombre que había atraído su atención y logrado su primer sonrojo. El la miro expectante y divertido_ l-lo si-iento no es de mi incumbencia_ quiso salir corriendo de la vergüenza pero antes de irse sintió como algo tomaba su mano, era tan frio como un tempano de hielo. No obstante el tacto le agrado y le produjo una sensación de paz, como un pequeño calorcito subiendo por la zona donde le había tocado.

_ Charlie _ lo miro interrogante_ mi nombre es Charlie_ recordó entonces la pregunta anterior_ y tu ¿cómo te llamas?_ se sonrojo cuando le coloco un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

_ René, me llamo René_ le sonrió con esos perlados dientes que tenia, ella quería saber que era aquel muchacho que la había derretido_ Charlie tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia pero ¿qué haces aquí?_ Charlie frunció el seño y luego se relajo al mirarla.

_creo que debería hacer la misma pregunta_ René se sonrojo otra vez y le explico el porqué se encontraba en aquel oscuro bosque_ bueno deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez, no quisiera que te pasara nada malo_ de pronto acaricio su mejilla y ella se sintió en la nubes, sin embargo el se había arrepentido de tocarla. Seguro era por su tacto frio_ ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?_ ella asintió, extrañada consigo misma por haber aceptado ir sola con n completo desconocido. Pero algo en ella le decía que podía confiar en él. Su corazón

Y así había sido como había comenzado a enamorarse de Charlie, después de que la dejara en su casa siempre sentía que alguien la acompañaba o la vigilaba. Ella estaba segura de que era su chico misterioso. Y sonreía cada vez que volteaba y encontraba a alguien de espaldas tapando su rostro con un sombrero. Así había sido un mes hasta que se le enfrentó y nada pudo salir más hermoso…

_Charlie se que eres tu el que me vigila todos los días y me acompaña en las noches_ había sentido como un peso se hundía en su cama cuando se hacia la dormida, lo miro el estaba conteniendo un dolor intenso _ dime que eres Charlie dímelo, no te juzgare porque yo…te amo_ no pudo creerlo hasta que salió de sus labios. Fue entonces cuando Charlie había sonreído como nunca y ella también estaba enamorada y muy ilusionada.

_René yo también te amo_ ella se le acerco estaban en un prado repleto de flores _ pero tengo miedo de dañarte, desde que te vi allí dormida en ese bosque, yo quería pertenecer a tu vida. Me habías enamorado con tan solo una mirada, pero tal vez no me ames cuando te diga lo que soy. No te juzgare si huyes, te comprender porque yo soy un… vampiro_ entonces ella se había dado cuenta que eso no le importaba y más bien se había tirado sobre él y lo había besado, aunque sabia el riesgo que podía haber en eso.

Sin embargo Charlie se había quedado sorprendido y le había correspondido gustoso y feliz. Ahí en ese parado se habían dado su primer beso y ahora un año después se encontraban aquí otra vez solo que estaba ella estaba dispuesta a conseguir algo mas que un beso ella quería que se unieran para siempre. Con sus veintidós años nunca había conocido los placeres carnales y lo ansiaba hacer con el amor de su vida Charlie.

_ René no sabes los buenos recuerdos que me trae este prado_ dijo mirándola directo a los ojos_ amor dime ¿Por qué querías que viniéramos aquí?_ le pregunto cogiéndola de la cintura para atraer su cuerpo al suyo.

_Charlie yo solo quería… yo quiero_ estaba nerviosa ¿y si decía que no?_ ¿Qué quieres amor? René yo te daré todo lo que me pidas_ ella sonrió y le dijo lo que quería tanto.

_hazme el amor Charlie_ entonces el vampiro la alzo y la beso en los labios mientras la acostaba sobre el pasto y se ponía encima de ella, René se sintió amada y dejo escapar un suspiro.

_ ¿amor estás segura?_ le pregunto antes de hacer algo que después se arrepentiría_ no quiero hacerte daño, si es que te toco demasiado fuerte o te hago doler tienes que decírmelo_ René asintió perdida en las caricias de su amante y ocurrió lo más hermoso que pudo haber pasado. Sus almas se habían unido. Pero lo que ellos no sabían que la fuerza de su amor había fecundado a una bebe. Su hija, una humana y un vampiro.

Siguieron amándose como si no hubiera fin y se quedaron juntos en aquel prado escuchando la respiración del otro con una sonrisa de enamorados en el rostro.


	2. Malestares

**DECLAIMER: TODO ES DE SETEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO JUEGO CON LA HISTORIA**

**MALESTARES**

**Marzo 1 de 1987 (11:00 P.m.)**

Mire la hora son las once de la noche, seguro mi madre ya estará durmiendo. No puedo esperar más, Charlie podría llegar en cualquier momento. Tomo la cajita que se encuentra en mi mesita de noche y me dirijo al baño. Estaba tan asustada y nerviosa, desde hace unos días no paraba de sentir nauseas, somnolencia y hasta tenía un pequeño retraso en mi menstruación. Sin embargo no le había comentado nada a Charlie. Tal vez solo fueran cosas mías y me este inventando todo esto. Si eso debe ser…

Seguí las instrucciones que decían en la cajita de la prueba y tenía que esperar cinco minutos para saber los resultados. La verdad no sabía si quiera si los vampiros podían tener hijos ¿Charlie lo sabía? ¿Qué pasa si en realidad estaba embarazada? La idea me fascino, puede que sea muy joven; pero la idea de una pequeña criatura de Charlie y mía era muy tierna. Además con un novio vampiro las cosas no serian tan difíciles ¿no? ¿Qué pensaría Charlie? ¿Lo querría? o si es una niña ¿la querría? Un mini Charlie o una mini René. Me percate de que ya habían pasado cinco minutos y cogí la prueba.

Había dos rayitas, observe la cajita para saber que significaba, cuando sentí que alguien se tensaba detrás de mí. La cajita se me cayó de las manos cuando voltee a ver a Charlie. Respiraba profundamente y sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto de la pared del baño. Yo solo estaba ahí quieta esperando que dijera algo. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? ¿Acaso estaba enojado? Recogí la cajita y leí mentalmente lo que significaban las dos rayitas. Cuando termine entendí a Charlie. Me miro y me agarro de las dos muñecas. Su cuerpo estaba agarrotado y su respiración se había vuelto rápida, cerró los ojos con fuerza y me dijo.

_ Dime que no es cierto, por favor, dímelo _ lo mire confundida ¿de qué estaba hablando? ¿No quería a nuestro pequeño retoño?_ ¡POR DIOS RENE ESTO NO ES POSIBLE! _ grito y yo retrocedí asustada, no pensé que iba a reaccionar así. Me vio y vi el arrepentimiento en sus ojos dorados_ lo siento amor, es que es imposible. Los vampiros no podemos tener hijos_ suspiro y se relajo un poco_ de repente esto no esté en lo correcto _dijo señalando la prueba.

_Charlie, t-tengo qu-e-e decirte algo_ tartamudee nerviosa, le había ocultado mis malestares. Me atrajo a él y me abrazo por la espalda.

_ tranquila amor, todo estará bien esta prueba no es segura. Mañana tal vez podamos…_ dijo pero lo corte antes de que continúe.

_ Charlie desde hace unos días que estoy mal y son los síntomas del embarazo. Amor en realidad estoy embarazada. Vamos a tener un bebe_ me atrajo más hacia él y me llevo al cuarto. Lo seguí confundida, no podía ver sus ojos por lo que me tenía contra su frio pecho. Me acostó en la cama y se sentó a mi lado.

_René ¿confías en mi?_ lo mire ofendida ¡claro que confiaba en el!

_ ¡claro que si Charlie! Eres lo mas importante en mi vida_ vi un atisbo de alegría en sus ojos y me beso la frente.

_entonces tendrás que hacer lo que te diga ¿si amor?_ asentí confundida, entonces saco su teléfono. Lo mire más raro todavía ¿a quién iba a llamar?_ tranquila amor, ellos son como mi familia_ marco un numero y se puso el teléfono en la oreja. No escuchaba mucho del otro lado pero la conversación iba así.

_hola Carlisle, tengo un problema muy grave_ ¿problema? ¡Era nuestro hijo!_ hermano tienes que ayudarme estoy muy nervioso no se qué hacer y no quiero perderla… no quiero _ sentí como sollozaba, no… el no me iba a perder, yo estaría bien solo era una criaturita linda y pequeñita no me haría mucho daño. Siguió hablando pero yo estaba aun pensando en cómo sería un bebe nuestro ¿tendría los ojos dorados como Charlie? ¿Tendría mi cabello?_ entiendo estaremos allá en unos días. Gracias amigo, digo hermano_ colgó y me acaricio el cabello. Entonces fue que me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

_Charlie… no puedo dejar a mi madre sola, ella está muy triste desde que murió nuestro padre no la puedo dejar_ se jalo los cabellos en señal de impotencia y me agarro del rostro, nuestras miradas se unieron_ tengo miedo Charlie…. Tengo miedo.

_ Lo sé René, yo también, pero debemos irnos para salvarte amor_ me dijo, pero a donde iríamos el me había dicho que no tenia familia ¿Quién era Carlisle? ¿Su hermano?_ ¿amor recuerdas nuestra promesa?_ recordé entonces como hace tres semanas después de habernos unido me había prometido nunca separarnos_ te prometí estar juntos siempre y tiene que ayudarme para poder cumplirlo. No sabemos cuánto daño te puede hacer el pequeño o pequeña_ entonces supe que él también se estaba empezando a encariñar con nuestro hijo o hija.

_ está bien Charlie pero tengo una duda, tú me dijiste que no tenías familia ¿Quién era con quien hablabas? ¿Tu hermano? ¿Por qué no me hablaste de él antes?_ insistí

_ amor ¿recuerdas que te hable de mis días de neófito?_ asentí_ bien yo no sabía qué hacer, sentía un dolor profundo en mi garganta pero no quería matar a más personas, entonces fue cuando sentí la presencia de otro vampiro. No obstante no estaba solo tenía como una familia eran cuatro. Pero en vez de luchar me quede ahí sin hacer nada, sabía lo peligroso que era pero por alguna razón no me moví. Simplemente me quede ahí.

_ Charlie no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con tu hermano_ me cortó y siguió relatando su historia.

_ Entonces se acercaron, uno era rubio y era tan pálido como yo; sin embargo sus ojos no eran rojos sino de un dorado como los que tengo ahora_ asentí para que continuara_ luego vi a una mujer muy hermosa por cierto_ sentí celos y voltee mi rostro para que no me viera, escuche como soltaba una pequeña risita_ no te pongas celosa amor, ella es como mi hermana_ asentí_ tenía el cabello color caramelo y sus ojos también eran dorado. Luego vi a un joven, menor que yo, su cabello era de color cobrizo y me miraba retándome y tenía un profundo vacio en su mirada, pero eso no era lo importante si no que sus ojos también eran dorado_ me compadecí del pobre chico, seguro estaba sufriendo_ por ultimo vi a otra mujer, era muy despampanante, no te pongas celosa René_ me ruborice por sentir otra vez celos_ pero ella solo estaba cruzada de brazos como si no le importara nada mi caso y ni me miraba.

_ bueno creo que así está mejor_ dije sin pensar y me ruborice nuevamente, Charlie negó divertido.

_fue entonces cuando se presentaron y cada uno me dijo su nombre el rubio se llamaba Carlisle_ dijo explicándome_ la mujer de cabello caramelo Esme_ fruncí el seño _ el jovencito se llamaba Edward y por último la chica se llamaba Rosalie_ asentí pero aun no entendía._ de ahí Carlisle me pregunto qué hacía y si es que cazaba a humanos. Entonces fue cuando le pedí ayuda, no sabía nada de este mundo René y ellos me ayudaron mucho, bueno todos menos Rosalie. Ella simplemente no quería ser vampiro, pero la entendía después de saber su caso_ me senté derecha y lo mire_ no es importante ahora, pero lo importante es que se volvieron mi familia.

_y quieres que vallemos con ellos ¿para qué? _ se levanto de la cama y comenzó a guardar mis cosas en una maleta_ Charlie no me evites_ suspiro y dejo lo que hacía.

_ No lo sé, pero Carlisle es doctor y nos puede ayudar. Él sabrá que hacer_ me acostó en la cama y me tapo_ duerme amor, son muchas noticias por hoy, yo alistare las cosas mientras descansas. René tienes que confiar en mi ¿sí?_ asentí y me recosté en la almohada_ te amo, mi René.

_te amo Charlie y siempre te seguiré a donde vayas_ me sonrió y después caí en la inconsciencia.

_ bella… eres muy bella_ René otra vez hablaba en sueños, se veía tan inocente e indefensa. No soportaría la idea de vivir sin ella. Era la luz de mi vida y ahora tal vez con ese niño en su interior al pierda. Sabía que si íbamos donde Carlisle era posible que le ejecutara un aborto, pero la simple idea me hacia doler en mi muerto corazón. Era una muestra de nuestro amor, y me dolía en el pecho que me lo arrancara. Era mi hijo, mi hijo. Sacudí mi cabeza no podía permitirme pensar eso, no debía encariñarme con la criatura_ mírate… tan pequeñita_ ¡maldita sea! René sufriría mucho, soñaba ya con una bebe, una hermosa niña. No, no, no, NO Charlie le está haciendo daño a lo que más amas.

Salí del cuarto y tome aire fresco, eran las tres de la mañana, tenía que reservar unos boletos para ir a Rochester, nueva york. Era donde estaban ubicados ahora los cullen, mi única familia, claro con mi René. Subí otra vez a su habitación y le deje una nota donde le decía que volvería cuando su mama se fuera a trabajar. La señora lloraría mucho con la partida de su hija pero no podía dejarla, era una parte de mí. Salí otra vez y fui rumbo al aeropuerto para comprar dos boletos para mañana en la noche. Volvería a ver a mi familia y espero y acepten a René.

**Hola no se preocupen en el próximo capítulo aparecerán los cullen y veremos cómo reacciona la familia cuando vean a René embarazada. Y gracias por los reviews, enserio me animaron a continuar esta historia. Muchas gracias a MICHELLE, LESLY Y A GABRIELA**

**GRACIASSSS!**

**KATE9199 (ACTUALIZARE PRONTO)**


	3. wao¿ellos son los cullen?

_**DECLAIMERS: TODO ES DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON LA HISTORIA**__**.**_

**WAO… ¿ELLOS SON LOS CULLEN?**

Me removí incomoda en la cama, por alguna razón no quería levantarme y sabía que era porque hoy huiría con Charlie. Sentía una profunda tristeza dejar a mi madre sola pero tampoco podía dejar a Charlie y a mi hermosa bebe. Si… una linda niña, me lo dijeron mis sueños. Recuerdo como alzaba la manita para que la cargara y como me miraba con esos profundos y grandes ojos chocolate. Yo ya no podría vivir en un mundo donde ella no existiera, el amor de madre, ahora soy capaz de comprenderlo… Me levante y al abrir los ojos me tope con una nota, seguro era de Charlie.

_**Volveré cuando tu madre no se encuentre, René sé que es difícil para ti, pero es por tu bien.**_

_**Te amo**_

_**Charlie **_

Sentí como las lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos, hoy tendría que despedirme de mi madre. No soportaba la idea, pero todo era por mi niña. Me aliste y me fije si mi mama estaba en la cocina, no la veía por ningún lado ¿se habrá ido ya? Camine hasta la encimera y vi otra nota.

_**Cariño tuve que salir temprano surgieron unos imprevistos en el trabajo. El jugo está en la refrigeradora, puedes servirte y hay pan en el estante. Te quiero, tratare de llegar temprano**_

_**Tú mama **_

Me seque las lagrimas de los ojos, extrañaría demasiado a mi madre. Me serví el desayuno y espere a que Charlie llegara. Entonces pude meditar mejor las cosas, ¿era tan malo llevan un bebe mitad vampiro y mitad humano? ¿Por qué Charlie estaba tan preocupado? ¿Querrá a nuestro hijo? Escuche como un sonido en mi habitación me sacaba de mi ensoñación, Charlie bajaba rápidamente hasta que se coloco a mi altura y me beso en la frente. Yo solo lo miraba embobada, si… aun me causaba estragos verlo.

_ Amor ¿como estas?_ me pregunto mirándome preocupado, baje la mirada y suspire dejando atrás todas mis tristezas. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella, por mi pequeña_ René ¿Por qué has llorado?

_No te preocupes Charlie, estoy bien solo estaba pensando en mi madre_ le dije

_Amor no te quiero presionar con todo esto pero debemos irnos_ lo mire y asentí

_solo déjame que le deje una carta a mi madre y nos podremos ir_ asintió y me dio un poco de espacio, cogí un papel y una lapicera de la cocina y me puse a escribir una nota, aunque al final no fue muy larga es suficiente para mi madre.

Después de terminar de escribir, sentí como las lágrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos. Charlie me abraza por atrás y me frota el brazo diciéndome que todo va estar bien. Si todo va a estar bien, aunque me cueste creerlo ahora. Voltee y me abrace a él, al hombre de mi vida. Estamos un rato unidos hasta que dejo de llorar. Miro a Charlie, se que se está arrepintiendo por lo que tenemos que hacer. Así que me separo y voy a por mi maleta antes de que cancele todo.

Al bajar Charlie se encuentra sentado en la silla, al tan solo verlo se me desgarra el corazón el también está sufriendo y yo aquí recargándolo con mas culpa. Me acerco y lo abrazo.

_Charlie, ya no quiero nada de tristezas ahora, así que una sonrisa en esa cara_ sonrió y Charlie me la devuelve aunque no le llega a los ojos_ sé que es duro Charlie pero, ¡ánimo! Vamos a tener una hija, ¡nuestra! Y será tan hermosa…_ digo soñando en su hermosa carita. Entonces Charlie se tensa y lo miro raro por su gesto_ ¿Qué pasa amor?

_no… nada… solo que no tenemos tiempo, vámonos_ me está evitando, lo sé_ René es tarde, reserve dos boletos para la una de la tarde y ya son las diez_ asentí extrañada por su comportamiento y lo seguí hasta el coche. Llegamos justo a las doce, no sé porque tanto apuro aun faltaba una hora pero esperamos. Entonces caí en la cuenta que no le había preguntado a donde iríamos.

_ Charlie ¿a dónde iremos?_ le pregunte

_ A Rochester, nueva york. Es donde se encuentran ahora los cullen_ me acaricio la mejilla_ todo estará bien, te agradaran son muy buenos.

Entonces subimos al avión y solo podía pensar. "_Pronto tendré en mis brazos a mi hija"_

_ ¡Carlisle!_ grite, hoy conocería al famoso Charlie y yo estaba más que ansiosa, camine dando saltitos hasta Jasper y me colgué en su cuello. Me sonrió, le di un beso en los labios y fui en busca de Carlisle_ ¡Carlisle! ¿Dónde estás?_ canturreé. Pase por el piano de Edward y se veía como siempre. Triste y malhumorado, fruncí el seño no sé porque pero algo me decía que pronto el cambiaría radicalmente.

_ Alice sabes que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos desde aquí_ dijo sin levantar la mirada de su piano_ y deja de pensar esas cosas, simplemente no pienses en mi_ lo mire triste, pero disimule rápidamente una sonrisa y seguí saltando hasta que llegue donde Esme, que estaba limpiando la mesa del comedor.

_Hola mama _ levanto la vista y sonrió, sabía que le alegraba que le dijera mama, porque muy en fondo de mi alma a mí también me gustaría que alguien que quiero me llamara así.

_hola hija ¿Qué necesitas?_ me dijo dejando de hacer la limpieza

_ SiEsme, estoy buscando a Carlisle y no lo encuentro por ningún lado_ dije haciendo mi típico pucherito, Esme asintió y rodo los ojos

_seguro está en su despacho, este hombre no se cansa de trabajar_ dijo negando divertida con la cabeza_ ve ahí cariño, ahí debe de estar

_gracias Esme_ la abrace y Salí rumbo al despacho de mi nuevo padre.

Al seguir caminando escuche esos típicos sonidos que se escuchan cuando estas cercan al cuarto de Rosalie y Emmett ¿es que estos chicos son insaciables? Reí al escuchar sus apodos "_osito tu sí que eres fuerte" "osita dame un poco de tu miel ¿sí?" _sacudí la cabeza divertida y para molestarlos un poco les grite a través de la puerta.

_ tengo una visión donde rompen la cama y Esme se va a enojar mucho si sucede_ cante y escuche como Edward reía desde el piso de abajo. Seguí mi camino hasta el despacho de Carlisle, sin distracciones esta vez y toque la puerta despacio. Escuche un pasa Alice y entre.

_ ¿Me buscabas Alice?_ dijo sonriendo, aunque aun lo notaba preocupado

_ Si Carlisle, tuve una visión donde Charlie y René llegaban hoy _ dije entusiasmada.

_ Qué bien no sabes cómo añoro a mi hermano, nos volvimos muy unidos cuando vivió con nosotros_ dijo pero aun notaba que estaba preocupado.

_ Carlisle ¿estás bien? _ me miro y confirme ms sospechas, algo ocurría.

_ Alice, reúne a todos en el comedor, tenemos que hablar de un caso muy serio_ entonces tuve una visión...

Llegamos a Rochester, Nueva York y Charlie no podía estar más nervioso, no entendía la razón. Iba a ver a su familia ¿no? ¿Cuál era el problema? Además ya no teníamos más preocupaciones, íbamos a tener una bonita niña, porque sigo pensando que será mujer. Estaciono el auto alquilado cerca de una casa enorme, y no estoy exagerando, me ayudo a bajar con cuidado y nos fuimos rumbo a la puerta de esa gran casa.

_René, voy a tocar el timbre, no te pongas nerviosa ¿sí? Ellos son muy agradables_ dijo. ¡Ja! ¿Nerviosa yo? Él era el más nervioso y me molestaba que no me dijera el porqué. Dejo las maletas a un costado para tocar el timbre, pero antes de que su dedo llegara, una hermosa joven pelinegra nos abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa. Sentí envidia, era muy linda y delicada con sus ojos dorados y su piel pálida. Alce la vista a Charlie, que se había quedado muy confundido y con la boca abierta. Esperen ¿boca abierta? Ahora si me va a escuchar…

_ ¡hola! Soy Alice y sé que no me conocen pero ¿me permiten abrazarlos?- y sin responder a su pregunta me cogió en sus brazos y me dio un apretón cariñoso y luego a Charlie. Bien se veía que era una buena chica, pero no me confiaba_ no saben cómo espere para conocerlos, pero que maleducada soy, pasen a la sala_ avanzo dando saltitos hasta que nos guio a un sofá muy grande. Me senté con Charlie a mi costado_ familia, miren quienes llegaron_ canturreo. Wau si que era muy enérgica.

_ Lo sabemos Alice, escuchamos tu grito desde arriba_ dijo un hombre rubio bajando de las escaleras, que seguro debía de ser Carlisle. Se acerco a nosotros y nos dio una breve sonrisa, que cambio cuando miro Charlie, pareciera como si hablaran en secreto_ Bien, primero quiero presentarles a la familia completa, Charlie, René, seguro ya conocieron a mi hija Alice_ Asentimos, Charlie seguía actuando muy extraño y me preocupaba. Luego bajo una señora muy bella, y por su forma física supe que era Esme_ y esta de aquí es mi esposa Esme, René_ asentí y Charlie le sonrió con agrado.

Después de que nos comento que se habían conocido cuando Esme estaba grave de salud, bajaron cuatro jóvenes, eran hermosos, claro… no tanto como mi Charlie. Pero eran muy bellos. Primero eran una pareja, se notaba por la forma en que se miraban. Los otros dos jóvenes parecían estar sufriendo, pero se notaba que era por diferentes razones.

_vaya Carlisle, parece que la familia ha aumentado bastante_ dijo muy confundido Charlie, sonreí y solté una risita, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso por los nuevos cullen_ porque no nos presentas_ Carlisle sonrió y menciono los nombres con orgullo de su familia.

_ bueno ya conoces a Rosalie y a Edward_ asintió_ los otros dos muchachos son Jasper y Emmett parejas de Rosalie y Alice_ Charlie sonrió y miro a Rosalie enarcando la ceja, de inmediato me puse celosa. Ella era muy bella.

_ pensé que nadie era merecedor de tu belleza_ rio, Rosalie rodo los ojos y se acerco a mi Charlie, rápidamente me interpuse en su delante.

_ ¡ja ja! Vaya, nunca pensé ver esto_ dijo el tal emmett marcando sus hoyitos en su rostro al sonreír_ Oye Charlie, tu chica esta celosa, tanto así que enfrentaría a un vampiro_ atrajo a Rosalie a su costado y extendió su mano hacia mi_ tranquila, ellos son como hermanos_ y me guiño el ojo, para después volver a reír de mi reciente cara sonrojada.

_creo que deberíamos sentarnos para conversar más calmadamente_ dijo Carlisle tomando asiento en el gran sofá_ y como ya conocieron a nuestra familia completa, hablemos del tema por el cual nos hemos reunido, claro además de que no te vemos hace mucho Charlie, pero es el momento correcto para informarle a la familia lo que ocurre_ dijo intranquilo. Todos los cullen lo miraban extrañados, excepto Alice que se había quedado con la boca abierta y Edward el cual tenía el mentón tenso. De seguro ya sabían cuál era la noticia.

_ Bien, creo que no podemos dejar el tema para después ¿no?_ dijo Charlie abrazándome_ lo diré sin rodeos, mi René está embarazada y ese niño la está dañando poco a poco, necesito su ayuda para buscar una solución… cual sea, solo salven a mi René_ dijo apretándome más hacia él y sollozando sin lagrimas, me deprimía verlo así, entonces comencé a acariciarle su cabello. Pero de pronto medite en sus palabras y me di cuenta de que ellos querían llevarse a mi bebe ¿no? Harían lo que sea para que no nazca ¡NO! ¡No lo permitiré!

_no, no, ¡no! Yo me quedare con mi pequeña bebe, lo siento si los moleste pero no creo que necesitemos ese tipo de ayuda, yo hare que mi bebe nazca, cueste lo que cueste_ dije parándome inmediatamente para proteger mi vientre, donde se encontraba ese pequeño bultito.

_ tranquila nadie hará daño a tu hijo_ dijeron las mujeres cullen, las cuales se me acercaron y me acogieron en sus brazos. Yo solo sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Charlie suspiro y se me acerco, se disculpo y me llevo a una habitación oscura y me acostó en una cama.

_amor, yo no he dicho que vamos a deshacernos del pequeño, solo estábamos diciendo que buscaremos una solución para que no sufras demasiado._ se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo por detrás_ será mejor que duermas, mañana hablaremos del tema.

En sus brazos volví a dormirme, para después soñar con la misma personita de ojos chocolate. Nunca dejaría que me la arrebataran, ella era mi hija y así se quedaría para siempre.

**Sé que tarde en escribir pero tengo muchos trabajos y no tengo mucho tiempo para actualizar, pero ahora cambiando de tema en el próximo capitulo nacerá bella! Ahh ¿que pasara? Y ¿René? ¿Qué hara Edward cuando la vea? Un adelanto por mi tardanza ¿ok? OLVIDABA DECIR GRACIAS A ROSE CULLEN MASON Y A ALEJABORRAYO. SU APOYO ME OBLIGO A CONTINUAR. Gracias también por leerme**

ADELANTO:

_**_ ¡qué esperas! Coge a la niña ¡ya!**_

_**_ perdóname René, no puedo vivir sin ti**_

_**_bebe ¿Qué has hecho conmigo?...**_


	4. ¿Mi niña de ojos chocolate?

_**DECLAIMERS: TODO ES DE STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO JUEGO CON LA HISTORIA.**_

_**12 de setiembre de 1987 (6 p.m)**_

Hace seis meses que habíamos llegado con los Cullen, todos estaban preocupados por mí, pero era comprensible. Mi estado no era muy agradable de ver, sin embargo cada vez que me miraba al espejo, me veía deslumbrante y todo gracias a mi enorme barriga donde estaba ella, mi hija, Charlie no se veía muy complacido, el aun no aceptaba la idea de tener a nuestra bebe, pero sé que cuando la viera se quedaría impresionado.

Ahora estábamos en la gran sala de los Cullen, Rosalie, Alice y Esme me acompañaban esta tarde, Charlie y los demás chicos se habían ido de cacería. Por alguna razón me preocupaba que no llegaran, sentía que algo estaba por pasar y me encontraba muy nerviosa.

_Cariño ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?_ mire a la señora Esme y negué con la cabeza, de seguro me estaba haciendo ideas yo misma y no iba a alterar a las chicas por las puras ¿no?_ René ¿me oyes? te decíamos si querías algo y ¿se te ofrece algo?

_no, gracias_ le respondí, me acosté mas en el sofá y me cubrí con la frazada. Me sentía más cansada de lo normal_ creo que debería dormir un poco.

_ está bien, Si necesitas algo las chicas y yo estaremos en la cocina_ dijo parándose y dejando una tacita de té en la mesilla de al costado_ descansa.

No escuche mas la inconsciencia me había arrastrado al mundo de los sueños…

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Desperté y todo estaba oscuro, sentía que me picaba demasiado la garganta, tenía sed, demasiada sed. Me fije en la hora y eran la una de la mañana, seguro todos estaban haciendo algo importante, no quería incomodarlos. Me senté y acaricie mi vientre para levantarme, estaba muy grande. Con dificultad trate de ponerme en pie y lo logre, pero después sentí que mi columna era rote en dos y caía al piso.

_** Dolor temor vacio**_

**_** ¡ah! Ayúdenme. Por favor, mi hija, cuiden a mi hija._ grite con todas mis fuerzas, no podía dejar que mi bebe se muera, no podía_ ¡Charlie! Amor…

Entonces entre la oscuridad vi una mata de cabellos caramelos, Esme, me cargaba y me llevaba a una sala muy espaciosa. No podía definir muy bien lo que había en la habitación, mi visión se nublaba.

_ ¡Alice! Llama a Carlisle rápido, René se encuentra muy mal. Creo que el bebe va a nacer ahora_ grito y sonreí entre el dolor, mi hija iba a nacer, pronto la vería. Conocería su carita_ Cariño, espera unos segundos ¿sí? Los chicos están en camino. Tranquila

Asentí e perdida en un punto blanco del techo, a lo lejos escuchaba como alguien subía a toda velocidad, como cogía materiales metálicos. Veía una mata de cabellos cobrizos. Sonreí otra vez, era Edward, el podría salvar a mi hija, Bella.

_ haz un corte ¡ya! ¿Qué esperas? Se nos están muriendo hazlo ¡ya!_ escuchaba gritos, no podía pensar con claridad me sentía débil. Un llanto fue lo último que escuche, el más hermoso de todos.

Oxxoxoxoxoxoxo

Termine de beberme todo el venado blanco, y camine hacia Charlie que ya había acabado de tomar. Se veía muy demacrado, tuvimos que sacarle a la fuerza, pues no había comido desde que René había sufrido su primera recaída. La verdad no sé porque tanto escándalo por una bebe, no es que no aprecie a su hija o hijo. Pero perder la vida por un bebe humano y encima sufrir todo eso por una persona que ni siquiera conocen. Es absurdo

_ Se lo que estas pensando Edward, recuerda que tal vez no tenga tu don pero soy muy perceptivo_ sonreí, aunque casi nunca lo hacía, pero era para darle apoyo_ deja de mirarme así, se que René es fuerte, no obstante deberíamos irnos ya.

_es muy importante para ti ¿no es cierto?_ le pregunte, solo quería saber cómo es que algunas personas se podían volver tan dependientes hacia otra. No me imaginaba ese sentimiento y la verdad no lo quería cerca, no necesito sufrir más de lo que sufro ahora.

_ Si… René lo es todo para mí_ me miro_ algún día entenderás lo que siento_ rodee los ojos, ya basta de eso. No quería a nadie en mi vida, si es que a esto se le llama vida.

_sí creo que es mejor que busquemos a los otros, será mejor que nos apresuremos, René puede recaer en cualquier momento_ me di la vuelta para ir en busca de Jasper y Emmett .

_espera Edward, sé que no soy el más indicado para decirte esto, pero eres como un hijo para mí. Así que solo te digo que si alguna vez encuentras a tu compañera, me lo compartas, ahí podremos hablar más profundamente_ dijo para salir corriendo en busca de Carlisle

Me quede parado pensando en sus palabras, pero por más vueltas que le daba no comprendía su significado. Después de unos minutos encontré a Emmett hablando solo, no me había visto asi que escuche lo que pensaba.

"_**si es hombrecito, le enseñare a jugar futbol y saldremos a jugar todos los días. Pero si es mujercita le comprare muchas muñecas y seré su hermano favorito, ah eso sí, si algún mocoso se le acerca pagara las consecuencias"**_

Deje de escuchar las tonterías de emmett y busque a Jasper. Era el más cuerdo de la familia y de seguro no andaría pensando en bebes llorones. Lo encontré sentado en una roca, sonreía, me sorprendió ya que el siempre andaba serio. No es que fuera chismoso, pero la curiosidad me consumía y decidí escuchar un pedazo de sus pensamientos.

"_**mi Alice está muy feliz con la idea de tener un bebe en la casa**_, _**se que ella en lo más profundo de su alma quiere ser madre y tal vez pueda cumplir su sueño con el pequeño o pequeñita que venga. Hasta podríamos salir juntos, ya que su aroma no será tan fuerte como el de los humanos…"**_

Rodee los ojos, y yo pensaba que él era el único cuerdo aun. No entienden que ese niño es una amenaza para la familia, somos demasiados, los vulturís se enteraran. Sin embargo nadie me escucha. Estresado corrí rumbo a la casa, al llegar escuche gritos y subí rápido las escaleras hacia la habitación de chequeos. René estaba echada en la camilla y estaba media moribunda, avise rápido a Esme que me traiga la morfina y a Rosalie que corte la tela de los pantalones de René para que el niño salga.

_ haz un corte ¡ya! ¿Qué esperas? Se nos están muriendo hazlo ¡ya!_ le grite a Rosalie que se había petrificado, no podía dejar que muera la compañera de Charlie, la había esperado demasiado, lo bueno es que Carlisle y Charlie ya habían llegado y me estaban ayudando. Fui y cogí unos cuchillos para cortar los pantalones. Al terminar pude ver como Charlie gritaba como loco que la salvara.

_ ¡qué esperas! Coge a la niña ¡ya!_ grito Carlisle y efectivamente una pequeña cabecita se asomaba y entonces siendo lo más delicado posible la saque.

Entonces el mundo se detuvo cuando abrió sus grandes ojos chocolate, era la bebe más bella que había visto, pero no era lo único, tenía un olor a fresitas que me hacían querer comerla a besos… un momento ¿comerla a besos? ¿Qué te pasa Edward? Debes odiar a esta niña, no querer besarla ni abrazarla. Hasta te pones cursi, Mire una vez más su carita y la limpie con un paño, por raro que parezca no escuchaba nada más que su llanto, me desgarraba el alma ese sonido.

_ ¡René! Amor, Carlisle por favor haz algo, ¡ayúdame!_ desde lejos escuchaba los gritos de Charlie, está más concentrado en limpiar a esta pequeña criaturita que se encontraba mirándome curiosamente con sus grandes y preciosos ojos. La cubrí con una manta y la lleve a la habitación de Alice, que seguro ya había comprado una ropita para ella, cosa que agradecía en este momento.

_ Hola pequeñita… te gusta el conjunto rosado o el azulino_ le enseñe los dos conjuntitos, pero ella solo me sonreía, ¡ay Edward cullen! no seas tonto ella no puede hablar… _ creo que te quedara mejor el azulino, pequeñita_ guarde el conjunto rosado y cogí el azulino, mire a mi niña. Un momento ¿mi niña? ¿Desde cuándo es tuya? No importa suena bien, ella sería mi niña.

_ ¡dámela! ¡Dámela! ¡Quiero tenerla!_ de pronto dos matas de pelo cruzaron como un rayo sobre mí, pero al ser el más rápido la cogí otra vez en mis brazos, donde se acurruco temerosa por el ruido, soltado pequeños sollozos_ ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo Edward cullen? Dame a la niña, ¡tu ni siquiera querías verla! ¡Así que dámela!_ literalmente me grito Alice, pero sabía que hablaba en voz baja por la niña.

_está bien Alice, solo déjame cambiarla, tu de ahí la alimentaras ¿ok?_ estaba con una sensación de opresión en el pecho cuando deje a la niña en brazos de Alice y Rosalie, se sentía raro y hasta podía llegar a dolerme. De seguro era preocupación por René, no le tome importancia a la opresión en mi corazón y subí a la sala de operaciones, no sin antes echar una ojeada a mi niña… la cual me miraba directamente y me sonreía sin dientecitos.

"_**¿estará bien mi mami? Por favor sálvala, como me salvaste a mí." **_

Me detuve en seco cuando escuche esa voz dulce y suave, era una voz que lleno mi corazón, y curaba mis heridas del pasado. Sin embargo parecía que nadie más la había escuchado, mire nuevamente a mi niña de ojos chocolate, la cual estaba tomando el biberón que le dio Rosalie. Un segundo… ¿estás diciendo que la bebe te hablo por los pensamientos? Sacudi mi cabeza y retome la marcha hacia el segundo piso. Solo podía pensar en eso y preguntarme… ¿bebe que has hecho conmigo?


End file.
